


Bonfires

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-indulgent cuteness, Sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: Nori wakes up in the middle of the night and enjoys some Dwalin-cuddling





	Bonfires

The heavy weightlessness of waking from deep sleep was disorienting at first, making Nori take a few moments to slowly pull his consciousness out of its rest to figure out where he was. Sheets and comfortable warm blankets were the first thing he noticed, the latter perfectly moulding around his body as he sank into the soft mattress a little. 

That it wasn’t his own bed, or in fact any familiar resting spot, took a while to sink in once the obvious conclusion of having slept in a bed had been reached. Not that unusual, Nori was rather used to going to sleep in places he hadn’t previously used for this, so that fact alone didn’t register as off. 

What was unusual however was how at ease Nori felt, despite having woken in the middle of the night, judging by the darkness he could glimpse through his half closed eyes. Something had disturbed his sleep, and yet it wasn’t something to have him wake up on edge and ready to deal with anything if necessary, to make sure he could be safe once more. His thoughts felt slow and thick as honey, and the overwhelming comfort of half-sleep wouldn’t let Nori sort out what he could sense around him properly. 

Noises were coming from somewhere nearby; Dwarves having a good time outside it seemed, and definitely more reassuring than threatening in the tone of the voices. Something heavy lay over Nori’s waist, holding him in place, and a warm solid form was pressed against every inch of Nori’s naked back. It was solid and yet moved rhythmically, soothingly, and only when Nori moved his arms to feel his shoulder blades press against the fuzzy chest of a well built Dwarf did he place his position as being spooned and held by Dwalin, who was still sleeping soundly. 

This was what finally had Nori drop free from the last lingering traces of his dreams. If Dwalin was there with him, cuddling him in his sleep and pressing their bodies together, then he was safe, and he had a nice morning to look forward to. 

Getting to actually spend the night with Dwalin was a rare treat, and it also explained the comfortable but unfamiliar bed. Given how their longer meetings took place in random inn rooms both of them tried to just go for it and get the best room possible every time. 

Nori opened his eyes fully as he shifted to press even more of his body against Dwalin. Now that he had fully woken it would take him a while to fall back asleep, so he searched the darkness for an explanation of being awake. The room wasn’t as dark as he’d previously assumed, as a dull orange light danced across the ceiling, flickering and shifting. 

Angling his head a little Nori glanced over his shoulder, tracing the light back to its source. It was a fire, that much he could tell, but he couldn’t smell smoke. He quickly spotted the closed window and the narrow creak through which the light came. They hadn’t locked the window properly, despite the cool night and being situated above ground, as it was spring and fine for as long as one stayed under the blankets. The voices and faint music from outside added up with the light, and Nori scoffed quietly as he realized that he must have woken from the noises of Dwarves celebrating around a bonfire. Perhaps somebody had shouted loud enough to startle him out of his sleep.

The last snow melting and the warm days truly starting always was cause for such things, and usually Nori didn’t mind. Usually he didn’t wake up from things like that though. 

Although this might not be such a bad thing. 

Nori’s lips quirked as he pushed back against Dwalin, feeling how soft his chest was over the core of iron underneath. Now that he was awake he got to feel all the joys of being held, the sensations of skin to skin with both of them relaxed and happy. It was nearly uncomfortable to be held so closely and with blankets over them, as Dwalin practically radiated heat. 

Still, there was nothing Nori would change about the situation at hand. Spending the night with Dwalin was the best treat, and now he actually was awake for a portion of it to get to experience it in all its details while Dwalin was sleeping. He bowed his head a little, nuzzling against what he could reach of Dwalin’s arm, his nose brushing over thick lines of ink spanning over muscle. Dwalin was soft and warm now, and he smelled like a perfect mixture of safety and strength in Nori’s mind. 

A soft grunt alerted Nori to his lover having woken up before Dwalin pulled Nori closer still, arms pressing against his ribs. 

“Y’ ‘wake?” Dwalin asked, voice thick with sleep. 

“Yeah.”

There were a few beats of silence, before Dwalin grunted again, probably having needed the time to assess the situation much like Nori had before. 

“Y’ woke up from the noise?”

“Think so.”

“Want me to take care of it?”

Nori smiled, not needing to look into Dwalin’s face to know that he’d be scowling, reading to open the windows or even walk down stark naked if he had to, to chase away the Dwarves that had accidentally disturbed Nori’s sleep. A lovely gesture that Nori wouldn’t mind seeing, but it would also mean that he’d be alone in bed with no Dwalin to cuddle into for a little while. 

“Na, they don’t bother me.”

Dwalin grunted once more, slightly muffled as he pressed his face against the back of Nori’s neck. He nuzzled there for a moment, trying to aim for bare skin to kiss in his unfocused state. A shiver ran over Nori’s body when Dwalin managed to find his goal, his breathing slowing mere moments later as he fell back asleep. 

The smile didn’t drop from Nori’s face as he listened to the soothing breathing and the distant noises from outside. Getting to sleep in the same bed with Dwalin was a rare treat, and he certainly would enjoy every conscious moment of it to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and my neighbors had a term end party a few weeks back, so while I was grumpily watching the bonfire's light against my ceiling I imagined how to make the situation not annoying. The logical answer was Nori getting to cuddle Dwalin in place of me being sleepy and alone


End file.
